Planted Rose
by ShadowGrama
Summary: The bearer of the curse had long since fulfilled her destiny, but after doing so, and lighting the flame, she had been given a new life in a new time. While in this new place, the curse bearer stumbles upon a grimm infested campsite with only one survivor left, a red haired child named Summer.
1. A Bedtime Story

**Just a short prologue, if you guys like it, I'll keep going.**

* * *

Once upon a time on a warm summers day, there was a true, battle hardened, legendary warrior with a soul of pure dark roaming a forest. The warrior roamed and roamed, almost lost with no true direction leading them. A fire burning in their heart, a passion in their eye, the warrior was ready to take on any adventure that they crossed.

The warrior spent many long, treacherous, hours roaming until something caught the warriors attention. "...Fire. Oh, fire's that's never a good sign."

And with that statement, the warrior, having a strong morale, and even stronger sense of danger changed from walking to sprinting, sure that they had found the adventure they were looking for.

While sprinting down the forested path, the warrior came across many challenges that blocked and slowed down their path but still she pushed on, always and forever determined to finish her journey.

First, the warrior came upon a giant black beast made of stone, easily tall and strong enough to crush the warrior with a single step. The warrior then went on to easily dispatch it with but a swing of it's blade, before it even had a chance to do anything, and they then carried on towards the fire

Second, The warrior came upon a giant black ox man with a thousand different spikes protruding out of its body, and a shield of ice. The warrior then conjured fire from their body and used it to melt the shield before slicing the beast in half. The warrior then carried on towards the flame.

After many more battles against giants and beasts, the warrior finally came to confront the last challenge, a short, shadow like, man that had red lining around his body and yellow eyes, along with a wolf like maw. The warrior, even against the final, intimidating, enemy, had little difficulty in ending the monster man with a blast of light and continuing on towards the flame.

Finally the warrior came upon the source of the flame.

What they found was a crying, red haired baby, laying in a prairie of red stained white roses with a small bonfire crackling nearby, surrounded by bodies, some armored, and some simply clothed.

The warrior walked up to the baby and picked it up very careful and gently, sensing its distress. "How would you like to-"

* * *

A small, childish, snore interrupted her story. The story being told by a tall, broad shouldered and athletic looking women with abyss like hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin. She shut her book and placed it onto her lap, a small, cherishing smile adorned her face as she looked lovingly at her sleeping daughter.

"I guess you're too sleepy to hear the end, like always."

The woman stood up from her daughters children chair sized chair that she had been sitting on, walked over and put the book back onto a shelf, turned off the lamp at her daughters bedside, and started walking out of her room, being careful to open the door as silently as she could.

Before fully leaving, she gave one more loving glance at her snoring kid and whispered ever so gently, "Goodnight Summer."


	2. Thieves Of Value And Family

In the midst of an unnamed woods, two men were racing down a dull dirt path, one of them holding a large statuette made of a variety of glamorous, colorful jewels and the other one continuously looking behind them, keeping more focus on anything appearing near their surroundings, paranoia filing him to his core. He wasn't observant enough, however, as before they had a chance to react, a giant wave of air came crashing into them and knocked them back and a woman came into their view.

"Alright then. So let me recite your options to you now, option one; let go of the antique and spend some time in prison, away from your pathetic excuse for a gang, or, of course, you could choose your second option, which is to die. Straight up have me end your life with a sword through your gut, you gagging on your own blood, life flashing before your eyes right up to the moment you realize you should have picked option one." And right there, blocking their path was an intimidating figure, wielding a large draconic looking sword, and adorning a black, almost priest like robes. The hero of this story, Lilith "Cursed Monarch" Fwelith. More commonly known nowadays as Lilly Rose.

"You're looking at me with a tremendous amount of fear instead of answering, frankly that's increasing your chance of me choosing option two for you guys."

With that, the unburdened thief composed himself and bum rushed Lilith, hoping to knock her down, and run off before she had a chance to do anything to follow up on her threat.

Lilith didn't even move out of the way and just let him knock himself into her unwavering stance, watching him struggle a moment, trying to break her impenetrable poise before bringing down the hilt of her blade onto his head, knocking him out cold, or, maybe killing him. We'll never know.

"So I have a couple knives I can feed you, or, you know, you can just drop the decorative stone and move on with your life, you'll probably be out in a year, so that's not too bad you know." The second unnamed thief set down the statue and pretended to think about it for a moment, actually prepping himself for his plan to throw down a small amount fire dust to cause a diversion and get out of there before the clearly superior fighter engaged him.

Of course before he had a chance to go through with this plan, Lilith had just thrown a nearby rock at his head while he pretended to think, once again knocking him out and or killing him.

"And that's that. Now, a responsible citizen would personally deliver them and the statue to a police station and then go home...Or I could make a half assed phone call and just hope no one steals the it again while I'm gone. Yeah I like that idea, I didn't even have to get involved in the first place, I'm going back home."

Lilith pulled out her phone and started walking. "You know I thought after finally being free from the constant solitude, not counting the Herald, I would stop talking to myself so often, but I guess it'll be with me forever, even now as a Rose."

A quick phone call later and Lilith was already walking back down an unmarked trail to her home, having stopped the robbery with no issue.

But she wasn't walking home alone, because there was a spectator that had witnessed her fight. "Rose, huh? Maybe she'll know where the old lady is."

* * *

Finally arriving back at her house in the woods, Lilith stopped at her front door before turning around to a tall man with grey hair and a red cape that had dropped down from a tree and started walking up to her, rather nonchalantly for a person that just appeared out of nowhere in front of someone he thought wasn't aware he was there.

"Alright, who the hell are you? You've been following me since I left the unconscious, possibly dead, thieves with the statue a mile back. At first I thought it was because you wanted to make sure I left for sure so you could steal the statue for yourself, which I was gonna kick your ass for if that was the case, but then you just kept following me. Seriously, that's creepy, what's up you creepy ass dude."

The man raised his hands in surrender, showing a sign of peace. "Woah, woah, didn't mean to alarm you. I just wanted to see where you were going. You see, I'm looking for someone, the mother of a friend, and all I know on how to find her is that she lives in a cottage in the woods. Her last name is Rose, and I heard you whisper that name after dealing with those thieves. I was thinking you might be her sister or something like that, Sumer Rose, that's her name. You know her?"

Still looking at him eerily, Lilith nodded her head lightly. "Yeah I know Summer."

"Alright, so I was right. You must be her sister than. Where's your mother at, I came to deliver some, um, news. Some news that I think she'd like firsthand."

"You're speaking to her, so tell me."

The man looked at her strangely, clearly not fully understanding what she meant. "What?"

"She doesn't have a sister, I'm her mother. I appreciate the compliment though, I do look pretty young and magnificent now don't I. Now tell me what's going on."

The man clearly didn't believe her, "Now's not the time for jokes sweetheart, your mother needs to hear this. Now I'll ask again, where's your mother."

Lilith started humorously chuckling, a stern look marking its presence on her features. "Alright, now I'm getting worried, so let's stop arguing about my age and get to the point. If you don't stop dicking me around and tell me what's going on..." If it weren't for her next action, it would seem like she was just letting an unspoken threat hang in the air, however, the blade that was unsheathed, slammed on the ground, and used to knock the man down from a distance killed that idea.

"Summer Rose, middle name White, birthdate 08/13, has a birthmark shaped like a dog on her left ass cheek, constantly says 'pretty' for no reason, has a small smirk that she gets whenever she's lying, and has the slightest, barely noticeable, limp from the time she broke her ankle at eight years old. (Pretty sure none of this is true though). I know everything about her, ask me a question and I'll answer in detail, now tell me what's up with my fucking daughter you brain dead sack of shit."

The man lifted himself off of the ground, and solemnly looked away from Lilith. "Alright, alright, your conviction has got me convinced. I know for a fact a sister wouldn't panic this much over her siblings wellbeing."

The man sighed, pulled out a flask and took a swig. "Where to start then...My names Qrow, and I work with your daughter. Let's go inside, you're gonna need a place to sit down."

* * *

 **Alright, that's the first real chapter, gimme your thoughts with a review, or, ya know, just follow and or favorite the story. I'll get the message.**


End file.
